Child of Hecate, Choose Your Path (Book 1)
by Hot Chocolate and Muffinz
Summary: Takes place disregarding the Heroes of Olympus series. When the Egyptians and Greeks meet, secrets are revealed and old grudges are rekindled. Calliope Blitz, Claire Watson, and Kane Eversley struggle to keep secrets that may very well change the world. First of the planned trilogy, and I'll hopefully finish it. Mix of OCs and Canon characters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: I am baaaaack.**

***crickets***

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Well then...**

**Grown up Callisto Rinestone walks into the recording room, glaring.**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: ...Sorry.**

**Callisto: Sorry doesn't cut it! You left me hanging there!**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: *throws hands up in surrender* I just lost inspiration, I'm SORRY!**

**Callisto: Hmph. *plops down on plush armchair***

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: *clears throat awkwardly* Anyway, after several failed attempts at fanfiction writing and a looooong hiatus, I think I've come back with efficient experience to actually finish a fanfic...**

**Callisto: Another Callie OC?**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: It's not my fault one of the Muses was named Calliope!**

**Callisto: Point taken.**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Soo, this is a PJO/KC crossover fanfic, inspired by a PJO/KC crossover roleplay I've been in. **

**Callisto: PJO/KC?**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Rick Riordan. Demigods. Mythology.**

**Callisto: ...Okay.**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: *sighs in utter exasperation***

**Callisto: You're the one who made me die in a massive explosion supposed to destroy I don't know - three-fourths of the Earth?!**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: I believe I made you regenerate like a phoenix, draining your powers to the point you couldn't do magic for a whole year.**

**Callisto: *continues to glare murderously***

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Jeez, jeez. Be glad I gave you and McQuoid a romantic scene.**

**Callisto: A romantic scene involving me dying. **

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Fine! Just say the damned disclaimer!**

**Callisto: What disclaim-**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: *stares defiantly***

**Callisto: *sigh* Oh, alright. Hot Chocolate and Muffinz owns nothing, except for the plot, several OCs, the laptop used to type this, and her mother paid for the internet. **

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Let's roll!**

* * *

><p>"Hand me the microphone, Claire," a female voice demands.<p>

"Nuh uh! Make me!" 'Claire' sings.

"I swear to the gods-"

"Calm down, Callie," A new male voice rings out.

"Fine. Just get back the microphone," 'Callie' grumbles.

There is a loud sound of something being wrenched from someone's grasp.

"OW! Not cool, Kane!" Claire, all playfulness gone, yelps like a little wolf pup.

There are sounds of feet scraping across the ground and someone dropping onto a swivel chair.

"Whatever, _Clarissa_," 'Kane' snorts.

"You did _not_ just go there!" Claire raises her voice.

Sounds of someone getting up from a chair is heard.

"Calm down, Code Cracker," A bored female voice, Callie's, drawls.

"Hmph. Fine," Clarissa/Clair/Code Cracker grumbles in defeat.

The sounds of a chair scraping the floor as it is pulled is heard quite loudly.

"Anyway. Kane, turn on the video cam," Callie orders.

There are sounds of shoes approaching, and a screen pops into view in your computer, revealing a guy's face. The guy is a bit tanned, has chocolate brown hair, and calculating gray eyes that seem to be attempting to figure out the best way to take you down in a fight. Yes, you could see this in a _computer_.

"Think everything's running alright," Kane mutters, momentarily revealing blinding white teeth.

"Get your face out of the camera, Surfer Boy," The voice you recognize as Claire's calls out.

"For the last time, Claire, don't call me that!" Kane walks away from the screen and sits down on a swivel chair, giving you a full view of the room.

The room is medium-sized. Actually, it looks more like a small room due to the fact that random things clutter the whole place.

"The room probably looks like a warehouse to whoever is watching," A dark-haired girl with bright green eyes leans forward in her chair, voicing your thoughts exactly.

An obviously smaller girl with straight auburn hair, mischievously sparkling blue eyes with golden flecks, and a sly smile mimics the other girl in leaning forward in her rickety wooden chair. Her hands can't seem to stop moving, and are fiddling with several odd metal parts. In the space of a few seconds, she has built a small tower worthy of being called the Leaning Tower of Pisa, disassembled it, and is halfway to finishing a model of the Statue of Liberty.

"Well, my room is the farthest away from all the noise downstairs," She protests as the statue is speedily finished and once again disassembled.

"If you only let Jaz come and clean up your mess-" The green-eyed girl starts to suggest.

"Oh no, she doesn't! Nobody, not even Surfer Boy's girlfriend, cleans up my room! There's a certain arrangement to this room only clear to me. If we got attacked, my room would be safe!" The smaller girl immediately cuts her off, now almost finished with making an amazingly accurate model of the Sydney Opera House.

They were all at least sixteen years of age and done with puberty, you immediately note. The teenage guy, whom you have noted as Kane, shakes his head as the two girls start bickering back and forth.

"Enough!" He shouts over the clamor, clapping his hands over his ears.

Both girls are startled into silence. The smaller of the two drops a half-finished model of the White House on her lap in shock. The other girl scans Kane with an amused curiosity.

"Sorry, bro. I forgot I dragged you away from a hot make-out session with Jaz," She slyly apologizes.

Kane flushes a bright red, spluttering as he tries to speak. The smaller girl snickers, having regained her composure. She has picked up her model, and has finished and disassembled it once more. "Good one, Cal," She pauses her project and gives the other girl, Callie, a high-five.

"Why, thank you, Claire. Little sisters always know how exactly to embarrass their brothers into silence."

"So uncalled for," Kane protests, his face still a burning red.

In return, the girls throw their heads back and laugh, perfectly in sync.

"Before you two make a fool of me any more, let's get this over with," Kane groans.

"Eh. Introductions. Boooring," Claire comments, now building an intricate and undefinable sculpture.

"I'll start, then," Callie shrugs before looking straight into the camera, "Calliope Urania Blitz. My dad named me after two of the Nine Muses in Greek mythology. I'm a demigod daughter of Hecate, Greek goddess of magic. I'm also Kane's half-sister."

"The mythical gods who supposedly don't exist really exist. Big bummer for us, new surprise for you," Claire pipes in, now in the middle of building a model of some weird twisted lamp.

"In case you haven't heard the recordings of Sadie and Carter Kane, here's our a quick summary," Callie looks pointedly at Kane.

"Egyptian gods exist. Greek gods exist. Egyptian magicians have magic wands and wax statues to use real magic, which usually involves saying or writing a bunch of words. Greek gods run around sleeping with random mortals and have hundreds of babies who usually have powers and or enhanced physical abilities. Both attract freaky monsters who usually want them to be a main course for their meal," Kane reads from a small index card, frowns, and looks at Claire, who is attempting to look innocent.

"_Claire_," He sighs and chucks the index card to a far corner of the room. "Seriously?"

"It was just begging to be written," was the girl's excuse.

The other two shake their heads in exasperation. Kane clears his throat awkwardly and looks at the camera. "My name's Kane Aeneas Eversley. Blood of the pharaohs. And by pharaohs, I mean those Egyptian king sort-ofs. It mostly means I have the ability to host Egyptian gods. You see, anyone can be a magician. Us royal folks are just more powerful, and don't die too easily from using too much magic. See, too much magic can burn up your soul and kill you."

"And there's your happy thought of the day," Claire interrupts sardonically.

Kane shoots her a warning glare and turns back to the camera. "Anyway, long story, but Callie's my half-sister."

Both siblings turn to look at Claire, who looks up innocently. "What?"

"Your turn," Callie points out the obvious.

Claire grumbles an inaudible insult and drops her little project. She turns to the camera with an annoyed sigh. "Name's Clarissa," She flinches before continuing, "Pallas Watson. No, I'm _not_ related to Emma Watson. Everyone asks that. Demigod daughter of Hermes, and legacy of Hephaestus. It was a great misfortune of mine to have met these two back at camp," she jerks her head towards the half-siblings.

"Why you gotta be so ruuude," Callie sings with an eye-roll.

"Quit it, you two. And my gods, Cal, no more song references," Kane states exasperatedly.

"Fine," Both girls reluctantly replied.

"Also, we aren't supposed to mention who we're descended from, Claire. That's part of our whacked-out story," he adds.

Claire looks up from her model of Mt. Everest with a glare. "Well, I didn't mention the third god," She argues.

"And now whoever is watching knows you have three gods in your lineage," Callie rolls her eyes, tilting back her chair expertly.

"Whatever."

"Anyway," Kane intervenes, trying to remove the possibility of another argument, "the next few videos will tell you our story. Either you believe it, and help us spread the word, or you think it's all fiction. Lucky you if you do think it's all fake."

"Bye," all three say together and the screen shuts off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Well, that went surprisingly well.<strong>

**Callisto: Now all we need to do is hope that you can actually finish this.**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Anyway, I don't own anything except the plot, Claire, Calliope, Kane, my laptop, my mom's internet which is technically mine, and Callisto here who was one of my OCs in a previous fanfiction.**

**Callisto: That you abandoned.**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: You're never going to stop nagging me about that, are you?**

**Callisto: Nope.**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: *sigh* Anyway, review, favorite and all that shizzam.**


	2. Calliope Goes Kung Fu Panda

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Callisto: *wearing a Gryffindor Christmas hat* Merry Chriiiistmass!**

**Dustin: Jingle beeeelllsss~**

**Annika: Hey, Merry Christmas!**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: What are y'all doin' here?!**

**Traci: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! LET US SING A MERRY CHRISTMAS~**

**Faith: Hush up, Trace...**

**Clarissa: Will you all calm down?!**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: ...Aren't you guys from my mermaid story on Quotev?**

**Traci, Faith, Clarissa: Yes.**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Oh gods. **

**Kane: What the-**

**Claire: Merry Christmas! *tosses a spinning helicopter model in the air***

**Calliope: *dodges helicopter* Merry Christmas...Claire, stop throwing your inventions everywhere!**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Okay. Pandemonium. *zaps everyone back to their respective dimensions***

**Percy: Blue cookies for Christmas!**

**Annabeth: Seriously, Seaweed Brain?**

**Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: ...Let's just get this over with.**

* * *

><p>An unknown video pops up on your computer screen, much to your surprise. You warily click it, hoping it's not one of those creepy viral videos that actually do host viruses. The video fast forwards by its own and stops...at a grotesque picture of a freaky monster that could honestly be compared to the basilisk in Harry Potter. You pretty much fall off your chair with a scream. The video fuzzes out with static to reveal Claire's room, which is definitely more messy than before.<p>

Cautiously, you scramble up to your chair and squint at the screen. Kane, Claire, and Callie all are sitting in their previous chairs, but look a lot more tired than before. Their clothes are ripped in a lot of places, and they don't exactly look squeaky clean.

"Hey there again," Kane forces a weak smile, feebly raising his hand in greeting.

The two girls nod tiredly, the bags in their eyes seemingly more prominent that before.

"You're most likely wondering why we're not exactly presentable right now. We can explain that," Kane states.

"We went to Hypnos and asked him for vials of our memories," Typical Claire sums it up, holding up a vial of glowing blue liquid.

"Careful with that one, Claire!" Callie leans forward. "So anyway, Claire's attempting to wire our memories into videos. That way, you can pretty much watch our lives in third person."

Callie leans back on her chair, and Kane continues. "We drew lots just before we set up the camera. Callie got first, Claire got second, and I got last."

It is only then you realize that Claire is fiddling with a few suspicious looking wires on her lap, trying to braid them. A small coffee table nearby has three vials of glowing liquid on it - one green, one silver, and one blue.

"How's it going, Claire? Tell me we don't have to cut this short," Callie pleads.

Kane tosses some sort of gadget at her, which Callie expertly catches. Upon closer inspection, it looks like a Wii controller. Actually, nope - it _is_ a Wii controller. A few more seconds of extremely loud sparking and vehement cursing in Claire's direction passed, and the auburn-haired girl looks up with a grin on her face, the wires triumphantly braided in an intricate pattern on her lap.

"Done. Let's hope it doesn't make anything explode," Claire says cheerfully as she grabs the vial containing blue-colored liquid recklessly.

"Oy, careful," Kane barks.

Claire ignores him as she dumps the knotted wires into an empty beaker. She makes an annoyingly slow show of pouring the vial's contents into a beaker.

The screen flickers as she pours it in, and Kane stares into the camera, his brow furrowing.

"Claire...what exactly is your invention supposed to do..." He asks slowly.

"Why do you ask?" Callie frowns and stares at the camera as well.

"Because the ground around the camera is flickering," Kane answers in a monotone.

Both blanch and stare at Claire, who is attempting to hold the beaker steady. It is popping sparks like no tomorrow, and the contents are bubbling like mad. "I was trying to make it so the camera could see the past, but apparently I made a mistake!"

"What in Hecate's name did you do?" Callie yells, definitely panicking now.

"C-Callie," Kane stammers, "you're flickering!"

Callie looks down, blanches again, and begins to let out some rather colorful words in Ancient Greek. "CLAIRE, WHAT WENT WRONG?"

"Time travel. It's going to send you back right into time to replay...everything as the camera records it," Claire mumbles out, now barely managing to keep the beaker upright. "You'll be literally flashing through your memories."

"Oh, Thoth's beak," was all Kane could muster.

Callie opens her mouth to say something. Neither ever found out what she was going to say, because there was a bright flash and she was gone, the Wii controller clattering to the ground.

Claire lowers the beaker shakily. "What have I...done?"

* * *

><p>You blink in surprise at the surprising turn of events. You are even more surprised when the screen fuzzes out into static, before clearing and revealing a small elementary school, the US Flag waving proudly in the air.<p>

* * *

><p>School seems to be over when the school bell rings and crowds of children jostle their way outside to get to their parents. Some are walking home, some in groups, whilst some seem to be alone. As the last children exit the school gratefully, a teacher stepped out of the doors. She was awfully young-looking in your opinion, and you thought she would look more in place in a cheerleader outfit instead of that starch white school uniform that all the staff wore.<p>

"Miss Blitz!" The teacher called out to the remaining students.

Several heads snapped to attention, but the camera seems to focus on a certain nine year old girl with strikingly familiar bright green eyes. Dressed in cut-off jeans, a white tank top, sleeveless denim vest, and a pair of glossy black combat boots, she definitely stood out from the rest of the girls, who were fixed into girlish dresses and blistering shoes with complicated straps. In simpler terms, this girl stuck out like a sore thumb. She didn't seem to be with anyone either - just walking home all by herself. By the looks of the other children who were still there (giggling like crazy psychos), she was pretty much one of the outcasts of the school.

"What?" Miss Blitz called back lazily, fiddling absentmindedly with the straps of her backpack. Her eyes darted back and forth with an alertness that made teachers squirm. Every few seconds or so her leg would involuntarily kick at the ground hard with no indication that it was hurting her.

The teacher stiffened slightly at her careless and somewhat rude reply. Not enough for just anyone to notice, but the green-eyed girl clearly did. Her eyes narrowed to slits for a second before returning to normal. The teacher didn't seem to notice. She pursed her lips for a second before calling out again. "It's about your project, Calliope. I need to discuss something about it with you."

With that, the blonde twirled on her heel and marched back into the school. Calliope gritted her teeth angrily. Freaking teacher expecting her to just follow like a lost puppy. She was just a substitute too! With a small huff, she raced up back into the school, making sure to "accidentally" hit some of her schoolmates with her backpack. Their cries of pain brought a smirk to the young girl's lips, but it quickly vanished once she entered the school.

The school was dimly lit, and Calliope seemed to be following the teacher's distant footsteps (or maybe she had just an epic memory and a good guess on where she was being taken.) After several looooong minutes of walking, Callie finally emerged through a classroom door, which thankfully had the windows open, letting the light stream in. Teacher Cheerleader stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, ridiculously reminding any onlookers of a teenage girl preparing for cheerleading try-outs. The dim light

Calliope barely kept this thought to herself as she dropped her backpack on a nearby chair. It was amusing to place her substitute teacher in a cheerleading outfit, the kind the high school girls wore. Even more amusing was the fact that her teacher would probably fit in with their crazy workouts. "Yes, Miss Emera?" Callie cringed at her futile effort to keep her voice blank.

"You've been quite troublesome to get to, Calliope," Emera almost...did she just _hiss _that?

Calliope raised an eyebrow but kept silent. The room was awfully creepy-looking with the sun going down and its last rays of light pouring inside the dark room. Miss Emera silently stalked towards Calliope, in a cliche horror movie way that made everyone think "NO! RUN! IT'S A TRAP!"

Of course, Calliope was either stupidly brave or just deaf. Take your pick. She didn't budge, not even when Miss Emera towered over her menacingly, her hands back on her hips like a cheerleader. A very scary cheerleader. That's when things became weird.

The color drained straight out of Emera's rosy cheeks. Her skin turned as white as chalk, and those mesmerizing crystal blue eyes that had captured the hearts of every male teacher in one morning faded into a crazy blood red color. Emera's sparkling white smile that had reassured many a student slowly elongated into razor sharp fangs.

So while any normal nine year old would have bolted, screaming for their parents, Calliope stared blankly at her substitute teacher who now greatly resembled a vampire. Miss Emera the vampire stared right back in disbelief, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have brushed her teeth that morning. The bloodstains might have at least frightened a whimper out of this strong-willed girl. Even after just one afternoon of teaching, this vampire knew young Calliope Blitz was a tough nut to crack.

Emera pondered about screeching madly like a banshee, but decided against it. That momentary decision gave Calliope her opening. Her combat boot went high up, crunching successfully against the bloodsucker's jaw. Before Emera could even react, Calliope went into a martial arts frenzy, kicking and punching like no tomorrow. The supposed vampire had a bronze prosthetic leg? No problem, it crumpled easily with a swing of a nearby school chair. The other leg was brown and shaggy with a donkey hoof? Calliope kept calm and kept kicking.

"Stupid human child! You are not worthy to be a daughter of the Lady!" Emera wailed as Calliope's boot cracked against her jaw for the umpteenth time.

"Keep talking, bloodsucking donkey robot," Calliope grunted as she sent another roundhouse kick towards the crazed monster.

She couldn't hold out for much longer, Calliope knew. Every hit that met its mark took something out of her as well. There was only so much damage a nine year old could do, no matter how well versed in fighting. Every blow was weakening, and Emera had regained enough sense to try and dodge the slowing attacks. Their fight had taken them to the middle of the room, Calliope on offence and Emera on defense. The sun's final rays were fading rapidly as they fought.

"You're going to tire out, little sweet. Then I will devour you!" Emera cackled madly.

"Shut up," was Calliope's lame reply. It was taking all her energy and effort to hold back the psychotic vampire-donkey-robot hybrid. Because let's be honest: nobody wanted to be eaten alive.

The light was almost gone, and Emera was firing back attacks of her own. Calliope blinked back her fatigue, struggling to keep herself defended. Emera finally managed a feeble hit - a strike to the ribs. Calliope stumbled backwards from the stinging pain, falling clumsily on the floor. Emera cackled wildly, baring her fangs as she prepared to feast.

"CALLIE, CATCH!"

From the direction of the door flew a bronze dagger, zipping through the air. Calliope reached up, grasping the handle in mid-air, and flung it straight into Miss Emera's belly. The monster was too slow to process the sudden turn of events, and when she finally realized there was a dagger in her belly, it was too late. With a spine-chilling screech of pain, Emera exploded into gritty dust...all over the dazed Calliope.

"Eww," the girl muttered as she spat out Emera's remains.

A dark-haired man stepped into the fading light, grasping a similar bronze dagger in one hand and car keys in the other.

"Dad?" Calliope mumbled as she was pulled to her feet.

"Callie, I was so worried, kiddo," the man muttered as he embraced her in a hug.

Calliope pulled away momentarily to gaze at her father with her bright green eyes. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>The video cuts off to static, and quickly reveals a relieved looking familiar trio.<p>

"We're about to run out of time," Kane mumbles, pointing at the camera.

"Let me get this straight. I get whizzed back into nothingness every time we do a video? Aww, lame!" Callie whines.

"At least you didn't get stuck there forever," Claire protests as the screen shuts off by itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Chocolate and Muffinz: Had to cut that short, sorry! Anyway follow, favorite, and review!<strong>

**Callisto: Hot Chocolate and Muffinz owns nothing except her OCs, the plot, and several unimportant things used to write this, including the internet.**


End file.
